


When the lights are low

by titaniumlori



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is drunk. Gansey visits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the lights are low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novelized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelized/gifts).



> Dear novelized,  
> I really liked your prompt so I decided to write this little treat. I hope you like it!

The alcohol was flowing in Ronan’s veins.   
  
It felt like a weird dream, as if Ronan was surrounded by night horrors and there was nothing he could seize to protect himself.  
  
The wind was blowing outside Monmouth Manufacturing and Chainsaw was sleeping soundly in his arms. Ronan was sitting on his chair, his head full of thoughts. When he heard a noise coming from the stairs, he stood up, but he only managed to fall down. He thought one of the terrors made him trip and he got suddenly scared. He heard - or thought he was hearing - a knock on the door.  
  
“Ronan?”  
  
Gansey’s familiar voice filled his head. Ronan felt better at once.  
  
“Don’t come in,” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“Please. I can’t sleep. Yet again.”  
  
Ronan got up and fumbled with the key to his door. When he opened it, he noticed that Gansey was looking pretty distressed.  
  
“What is going on?” he asked.  
  
Gansey scratched his head. “I don’t think I will ever find it.”  
  
Ronan stared outside the window and started mindlessly petting Chainsaw.  
  
“Ronan. It’s not gonna happen. I’ll never find Glendower.” He paused and sat next to Ronan, kicking away a bunch of old clothes. “I don’t think I’m worthy,” he added in a low voice.  
  
Ronan turned his head and stared into Gansey’s deep eyes. “Maybe. Maybe you haven’t found the right way yet.”  
  
Gansey stared at him, puzzled. Ronan realized he was sounding very different from his usual self, but he could always say it was the alcohol speaking. Gansey looked different, scared and in need of protection. He did not seem the one who would take care of everything, as he always did.  
  
Ronan was sure he was completely drunk in that very moment, but he almost felt as if Gansey needed him to get closer. And so he did. He moved his chair, wrapped his arm around Gansey’s waist and put his head on his shoulder.  
  
Gansey chuckled softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispered in Ronan’s ear.  
  
What happened next was indeed something that Ronan stole from a dream, because Richard III Gansey put his lips on Ronan’s and kissed him. Ronan was shocked: he always left that thought resting in the back of his head because there was no way he would ruin the most important relationship of his life.  
  
He loved Gansey.  
  
Or maybe it was the alcohol speaking yet again because he was damn sure he did not love him as a brother. It was something different, something he always denied himself but it was really happening, right now, right here.  
  
Ronan opened his mouth and started moving his tongue around Gansey’s, slowly, savoring every single second. When they parted, they did not say anything.  
  
Gansey stood up and smiled at Ronan. Ronan had no doubt he was looking extremely stupid, but he smiled back.  
  
In that moment, the night terrors seemed to be gone.


End file.
